


Take Back The Skies

by CrazyGirlDownTheStreet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Falling In Love, Mental Anguish, Sassy, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirlDownTheStreet/pseuds/CrazyGirlDownTheStreet
Summary: Luna Winters is the daughter of senior government official, she's one of the few privileged. But, she longs to escape the confinement of her life that her parents have chosen for her before she's trapped forever. So, Luna becomes Crow, a miraculous wielder, who's also Paris' notorious graffiti artist. Where she meets a crime fighting duo, Chat Noir and Ladybug. As dangerous  secrets of her life begin to unravel, she will have to make the ultimate choice.  After all feeling alive is always worth the risk.





	1. Quoth The Crow

I smiled to myself, the early sun had come to life and was illuminating the creation I had spent all night on. I could finally see how the different colours blended and contrasted, the picture had conveyed all the sorrow and pain I had felt these last few months and now everyone can see it, I suddenly felt vulnerable, would the people of Paris understand?

I sighed lightly, the city would be awake soon enough, meaning my time was up and I had to leave. I quickly grabbed the empty spray cans that I dropped and placed in my bag, careful not to leave evidence were they could possibly track me, no matter how unlikely they were going to try and catch a vandal. The possibility of getting caught was increasing every minute but I couldn’t bear leaving just yet but people would be waking up for school and work soon and I would be caught red-handed, smothered in paint and wearing all black. I had one last look and broke into a run. The ribbons in my hair, blowing behind me sometimes even going in my face but I didn't care. The grief was finally letting me go, I was healing.

 

“And who might you be?” I stopped and looked up, I saw someone perched on the roof on all fours, his dazzling green eyes being intensified by the sunrise which contrasted perfectly with his light coloured hair. He was wearing all black, just like me but with a mask and cat ears.

 

“No one of interest to you,” I replied, possibly too quickly for he raised an eyebrow before standing up and giving a little stretch. I was half expecting a little yawn and a purr considering the cat get up but he didn’t, which slightly disappointed me.

 

“Forgive me miss, but I do not believe you. For you see, you definitely look like someone that would be of an interest to me considering the fact you’re wearing a mask. Are you trying to hide something?,”

 

That comment caught me off guard, I could feel my cheeks flush for he saw right through me. But he couldn't possible know? I quickly gained my composure not wanting to give anything away but somehow I already did.

 

“You’re wearing a mask and all black, I would say you have something to hide,” I retorted back, feeling slightly irritated of they way I reacted but maybe because it was because I hadn't slept.

 

He continued to look at me, the tension only growing before he smiled, pretending that these problems we seemed to both share; didn't exist.

“Touche, but I am a superhero so I have to hide somethings like my identity, what’s your excuse?” He smirked, he was challenging me and winning. I needed to escape, I matched his expression “There’s no excuse, but things are best kept a secret,”

 

“Of course, ladies have their secrets but it shouldn’t be involving graffiti. I know you’re the one that’s been vandalizing the streets and causing me and Ladybug hassle and I’ve come to ask you to stop before I have to use much harsher methods,” He’s tone once playfully challenging, had turned serious.

.

I knew that this was my cue to leave, “Easy there kitty, it’s not my fault you can’t catch a little defenseless delinquent and I would love to stick around for your harsher methods but I’ve got places to be and graffiti to draw,” I smiled, before releasing my wings and shooting towards the sky; leaving a speechless Chat Noir behind me.

 

I laughed lightly, the shackles that tie me down were gone;  I was free from my parents expectations, free from the sorrow I had been feeling these last couple months, but this freedom was short-lived, I had to get back to reality,the shackles I had escaped from, clung onto me, it was suffocating but I continued to fly straight to my room where I left a window open as I always did. I transformed back into me, Luna Winters; the only daughter of a prestigious government official and a runway model, Canary and Lucas Winters.

They were my shackles.


	2. Shackles

“You know you’ll be caught eventually,” Quoth my kwami said, helping himself to the snacks on my desk that I leave specifically for his greedy guts.   
“You know I’m basically my own good luck charm,” I replied, feeling slightly hurt that he underestimates me and my ability to run away.   
“Yeah but that can only help you so much,” He said, crumbs and fruit remnants all over his face, he obviously feeling much better.  
“They can’t fly,”I winked, throwing my backpack with all the evidence in my wardrobe and grabbing my school backpack filled with my books for the day.

“Miss Luna? Are you ready?” My maid, Clara asked. I yawned before shouting a quick response I grabbed Quoth and put him in my pocket with seeds for the journey. Clara had been looking after me since I was born, both my parents were too busy to be parents, so that responsibility was fallen upon Clara but she didn’t seem to mind.

I said goodbye, and started walking to school, the consequences of my all nighter finally catching up with me and I had turned into a walking breathing zombie. I was mumbling incoherent responses and looked like I had been decomposing for a week. I merely held onto my backpack, with one finger; almost tripping over every third step. 

“Dang, what happened to you?” Alya, asked as I sat down in my space, or in technical terms slumped down using my history textbook as I head-rest.   
“Homework,” I replied, like I did most mornings, she signed gently patting my head but her sympathy didn’t last long.   
“You should try and do it in the evening,”   
“I try but I have so many lessons and lunches and I’d never thought I’d say this but that is so much better than reading about the French Revolution,” 

“Woah, I’d never thought the undead would be so worried about getting that 100% attendance,” Nino jested, as in one day I was the sign of the start of the apocalypse.   
“Hey there are so many stereotypes of the undead, we actually care about school and getting good grades. Don’t be zombist,” I replied, joking back.

“Oh I’m so sorry to be so manipulated to believe that you, zombies just like brains, I will try to understand zombies better and be a better man,” He replied, placing his hand on his heart, smiling slightly.  
“ The zombie population thanks you,” We both laughed, before Adrien walked in; looking like he was also a part of the zombie population. 

"What is with everyone not getting enough sleep around here?" Alya asked, before tutting Adrien about the importance of getting 8 hours of rest.  
Me and Adrien had become good friends since I started school, it didn’t really help that my dad thought it would benefit the Winter and the Agreste family if me and Adrien were ‘good’ friends. It turned out fine, as me and Adrien bonded over unloving parents and our love for video games. 

"So, what kept you up?" I asked him, not even looking at him, I didn’t want to lose the comfortable spot on my text book.  
"I was studying," He yawned, before he too copied my approach, "And you?"   
"Homework," I said, he made a face which showed sympathy.  
He quickly looked up and said “Do you want to come over after school tomorrow? My dad inviting your dad for lunch to discuss matters and it would be cool to have a friend to suffer with?” He asked, using his signature smile, that would make any girl follow his commands.  
I mumbled “Sure,”  
Before Ms. Davis walked in, she seemed rather energetic today which made me want to vomit, for the fear of doing something other than sitting at a desk writing notes made me feel ill.   
"Good morning class! Could you please go to page 34 and do questions 3A to 3F as a starter activity before we're going to do some group work," 

Well I’ll be damned. 

When it was finally time to go home, I was surprised that I was still standing. I was put in a group of Marinette and Alya which was good because they did most of the work and all I had to do was put my name at the bottom of the poster that we were assigned.

I slowly walked home following the same style as this morning, once I was up home I made a mad dash to my bedroom, completely ignoring the hello from Clara. I crashed onto my made bed and relished on how comfortable and warm I was, thinking I could sleep for a good couple hundred years. Quoth flew out of my bag before making his way to the snack table which is always restocked, he seemed more worried about food then making sure no one could see him.   
“Quoth, I’m going to have a short nap, please don’t get caught by anyone,” I mumbled but trusted him to say out of sight while the food was stocked up.   
“Have a nice nap, Luna,” Quoth responded before I quickly fell into a light sleep.

I woke up a couple hours later, the sun was just setting, I grabbed my phone which I left in my pocket; it was 6:30pm. I groaned but prepared myself mentally that I needed to get up and be productive. I looked at Quoth who was snuggled in many blankets beside me, giving him a little touch as a way of affection before grabbing my bag and getting out some homework that I needed to complete. I grabbed the remote and put the news on as background noise, but it was breaking news forecast that caught my attention.

“BREAKING NEWS! It seems that Paris is suffering from another akuma attack, this one seems to be putting the heat on our crime fighting duos; Chat Noir and Ladybug. Will they be victorious or is Paris doomed?” 

I lowered the volume, feeling somehow helpless, I looked over to Quoth who was still napping peacefully. I had been given powers to destroy evil, I was bestowed these abilities and Quoth for a reason but I couldn't get close to Ladybug or Chat like that. I was protecting them, or was I? 

“The akuma victim appears to be a maid from the Winters establishment, from the bad treatment from one of the residents,”

Could it be Clara? I did fail to acknowledge her recently due to my late night revenues taking a toll on my mood but j never thought u would affect her this badly. 

If it was someone from the Winter establishment than I had to help them, I ran to Quoth, lightly tapping him, “Quoth we gotta go, I need to help Clara,” I said, he opened one eye before stretching and nodded like he was also ready for some action. 

“Quoth, let’s join the party! BAD LUCK!” I yelled, as Quoth was sucked into my bracelet, in a black blur, and I changed into my superhero outfit, my black mask appeared, the skin tight black suit clutching to every notch and cranny, my weapon which was a scythe tucked behind me, just as my black wings popped out. I flew out my window, heading towards all the commotion, I was finally going to help and yet again the shackles around me broke away.


	3. Crow To The Rescue

As I grew closer to the scene of the fight, I was taken back by how ridiculous the situation had become; on the news it sounded serious but I was watching Clara cackle menacingly as she sucked people into a huge vacuum cleaner. I blinked a couple of times to ensure that what I was seeing was actually happening, I had every instinct to go back home and take a nap, but it was Clara and she needed my help. I landed on a nearby roof, to inspect how well Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing on the progress of her akuma, they were both dodging her attacks flawlessly but were unable to get close enough to her for a proper fight. While they were occupied I tried to figure out what her akuma could be and how I was going to get it away from her. I looked over her outfit, and saw the brooch I gave to her on her birthday a couple years ago, she always wore it, but as it shined against the evening - it looked out of place with the rest of her evil outfit. I suspected that what her akuma was, which saddened me, what usually causes her happiness, had ultimately become a weapon. 

“Chat Noir look out!” I heard Ladybug scream but it was too late, Clara had hit Chat Noir, sending him flying in my direction, I quickly flew out of my hiding space ready to catch him as Ladybug would need him to destroy Clara’s akuma.

“Gotcha!” I yelled, diving to catch him using all my speed, I caught him; he looked surprised that he didn’t hit the ground.  
He breathed a sigh of relief before looking at me and making the connection from the night before.  
“You? You're the vandale, and I don’t need help from a criminal,” He exclaimed,  
“Well we could find out if cats really do land on their feet,” I retorted,  
He looked down and then back at me, before grabbing onto me tighter, he didn’t say a word but I felt victorious. 

“Guys, help me!” Ladybug screamed, she was losing momentum of her yoyo due to the sheer force of the vacuum which was making it harder to dodge, if we didn’t act quickly; her miraculous would be taken. 

I quickly landed, a dropped Chat Noir slightly too high which to my surprise he did land on his feet, before mumbling “Was that really necessary?”  
“Yes, it was an experiment,” 

“Oh so you’ve bought reinforcements, not like that will help you!” Clara screamed before aiming her giant nozzle at me, I ran the other direction; knowing I couldn’t get too close to my teammates. 

“Ladybug I think her akuma is her brooch,” I yelled, wanting this fight to be over and for Clara to be safe.  
“What makes you so sure?” She asked, trying to latch her yoyo onto something but clearly missing much to her annoyance.  
“Call it a hunch,” I replied, swoopin down and grabbing cover, Chat Noir was on the other side fighting Clara’s minions that she managed to hypnotise into helping her. But even with my efforts, we didn’t move any closer to Clara she was impenetrable. I needed a plan. 

I had no time to think, the minions and Clara’s attacks were constant; it wasn’t till Chat made an attack on her left side, that a plan started for form in my head. She had a blind spot, as she pivoted on her left side- she was vulnerable. I needed to act quickly, kicking some minions out the way, I shouted to Chat hoping he would understand my gibberish. “CHAT! COVER ME ON HER LEFT!”  
He looked over to my yelling before making his way to Clara - it had to be perfect. She rarely pivoted on her left side. While Chat distracted her, fumbly missing some shots, I ran towards her, my grip tightening around my scythe, knocking the minions out the way. I kept running till she was within jumping distance and “CHAT NOW!” I screamed, making the jump, using my wings for momentum. Clara looked up, her face filled with surprise and anger. For a moment I saw my Nanny for a split second and not this villain Hawkmoth manipulated her into but it soon faded and I was faced with the Clara I rarely saw and she looked pissed. Clara pivoted on her left like I predicted and quickly lost her balance, we both tumbled to the floor. “Get off me!” Clara yelled, I heard the distant shouts from Chat and Ladybug about my actions but they were too busy with the oncoming swarm to get any closer and help me. I didn’t care that this was reckless, I wasn’t a hero like Ladybug and Chat Noir, I was the notorious delinquent of Paris. I tried to grab onto her brooch but she swatted my hand away knowing what I was up too. She too was after my miraculous but I wouldn’t give Quoth up so easily - he couldn’t be abandon again. Finally seeing a chance, I stretched out, my hand clasping the delicate jewels, making sure Clara couldn’t grab it back - Clara by this point was kicking, screaming to give it back but I knew what to do. I threw it over to Ladybug, who caught it and snapped it in half; destroying it - using her mystically yoyo to cleanse the butterfly. I breathed a sigh of relief when Ladybug screamed her common catch phrase “Miraculous Ladybug!” as she and Chat Noir shared a fist bump. I got up from Clara and felt slightly out of place, do I leave now or stay with the others? 

“Where am I?” Clara asked, she was holding her head with confusion. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chat; who seemed to be more familiar in dealing with victims of akuma attacks.  
“You were akumatised but don’t worry we had everything under control,” He said, oozing confidence; which I envied. How can he be that smooth without stuttering or losing face?  
“Oh no! Did I hurt anyone? Is Miss Luna okay?” She asked, her voice in a panic which made me feel guilty. I was the one that cause her negative emotions and she was still worried about my well being rather than her own. God this was definitely helping the ignorant stereotype that I was suppose to have with unloving parents.  
“Luna is safe, as well as the other Winter residents,” Chat replied, his charming smile soothing any conflict. “Why don’t we get you a taxi back home?”  
We all followed Clara get into a taxi, as we waved her off; I realised how awkward the situation would be. Chat knew I was the vandale, which means Ladybug knows, which could only mean I was going to be in big trouble with the both of them. I bite my lip and turned to them, as now there was no witnesses could show how displeased they were with my actions. 

“Well that could of been worse,” I started, but was intimidated by a girl with red ribbons in her hair.  
“It could of been, but what you did was very reckless and stupid and not the behaviour of a hero,” She scowled, walking back and forth and I instantly felt like I was in school.  
“I’m not trying to be a hero, I felt like you needed some help,” I replied, feeling heat on my cheeks; I never was good with confrontation.  
“We couldn’t of defeated her by ourselves M’lady,” Chat added, placing a hand on Ladybug and I felt like an imaginary line had been created, me on one side and them on another.  
She sighed, probably feeling the adrenaline low and the late night catching up with her, “Just try not to jeopardize your safety like that next time,” She said, her face softening.  
“There won’t be a next time, this was only a one time thing,” I mumbled, my heart not totally corresponding to what I was saying. I wanted to fight alongside them but couldn’t, the consequences were too risky.  
“Well whatever happens me and Chat will welcome you to the team,” She said, her earrings making the noise to signal that her time being Ladybug was up.  
“That’s my queue to leave, goodbye um what’s your name?” She asked, throwing her yoyo trying to latch onto something but missing continuously.  
“You can call me Crow,” I replied, stepping back slightly to give her some room.  
She finally latched onto a nearby lamppost but before muttering that she was being so unlucky today which hit a nerve. 

Once she had left, there was awkward silence between me and Chat which I hoped only I caught on.  
I stole a glance at him, he’s blonde hair still perfectly made and his green eyes, that were soft emerald colour that remind me of an old jumper that had been washed too many times,  
“I didn’t tell Ladybug that you’re the vandale,” He said, breaking the trance, which only made me flustered.  
“Oh, um thank you but why would you do that?” I asked, my blush hopefully subsiding enough that he wouldn’t notice.  
“I honestly don’t know,” He sighed, scratching his head, “I never keep anything from M’lady,”  
“Oh well don’t think that you owe me anything because I’m not going to stop doing it,” I resorted, feeling defensive.  
“I had a suspicion that you would say something like that, I don’t know why but I feel like this is important to you. You wouldn’t do something for no reason - not with your actions today,” He trailed off, completely hitting the nail on the head, which only concerned me on how much he can pick up on involving body language and facial expression.  
“Yeah that sounds about right,” I said, barely audible.  
“Well then let’s keep this our little secret,” He smiled, outstretching his hand.  
I was hesitant, Chat Noir and Ladybug were inseparable, I found it odd that he would keep something from her; especially when involving both their reputations in Paris. I heard on the news that Ladybug and Chat Noir were seriously under pressure to find this notorious graffiti artist because if they couldn’t catch a vandale? Who could they stop?  
“Earth to Crow? You gonna accept my hand or leave me hanging?” He asked, a lazy smile plastered on his face which was dead dangerous for my heart. He knew I was going to shake it. I took his hand, feeling the cool leather and his sharp claws on my costume.

I stayed like that for some time, admiring him. He had slight freckles on his cheeks, then I heard the familiar sound which came from Ladybug a few moments ago. He grabbed his ring, letting go of my hand leaving it exposed to the night air. 

“Well I better get going, don’t want to reveal so much in one night. I hope to see you again,” He winked, grabbing his baton and shooting off to the nearest rooftop, I followed his silhouette,being memorized by his clean movements. He was such a good superhero. It wasn't long after Chat Noir left, that I de-transformed back into Luna, Quoth spiraling out of the bracelet. 

“You could of at least tried to made it home, Luna,” He scowled, I only smiled before grabbing him and placing him in my jacket for warmth.  
“I wanted to walk and knowing my luck I was de-transform in mid flight,” I joked, walking towards home which wasn’t that far.  
“You know that wouldn’t happen,” Quoth replied, “luck is in your favor,” 

He quickly snuggling down and started to sleep, I didn’t have a food on me so he couldn’t refuel. After 15 minutes, I arrived home, sneaking through that back way, careful not to get caught by the security that were patrolling the grounds. 

I slung into bed, setting an alarm for school and went straight to sleep.


End file.
